My Cat, Malfoy
by Erika Daae
Summary: After invoking Pansy's wrath, Draco Malfoy finds himself stuck in the body of a cat. But what will happen after he becomes the pet of his rival? Sucky summary. Slash
1. Furry Little Friend

Disclaimer; Not mine. JK's.

Malfoy paced back and forth in the Slytherin common room. He had gotten into another fight with his future wife-to-be, Pansy.

'What doesn't she understand? I don't like her! She's uglier than that mud blood's cat, that thing looks like it got attacked by a hippogriff! I'd marry _Crabbe_ before I marry _her_!' He shuddered at the thought of being her husband and having to…have children…with her.

He sighed and glanced at the door. Usually after fights she'd waltz into the room five minutes afterwards, toss herself on his lap, then attempt to rape him. He was surprised that he hadn't seen her for nearly an hour now and, deciding that he'd escape before she came back, headed towards the staircase that led out of the dungeons.

The moonlight shined through the corridor, providing its small light for him to see where he was going. He turned off to the passage that led to the astronomy tower.

"Silence. Bout time I get some. All day it's 'Oh Draco! Come here, honey! I wanna get into your pants! Or that bloody Potter flaunting his glory in front of me. Damn them!" he whispered into the darkening stairway as he continued his hike to the tower. He got to the top and noticed a small area darker than the rest of the shadowy corners.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" he called into the darkness.

A small annoyingly familiar giggle sounded in the darkness. "_Oh really _Draco darling? You think I'm annoying?" Pansy stated as she stepped out of the darkness, wand pointing straight towards Malfoy.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes. Now what do you think you're doing?" "I'm sick of you refusing me. I'm your wife, after all. I should get some…physical pleasure…from this. And if I can't get from you while your human, I'll get it from you as something else!" she shouted angrily as she pointed her wand at him and shouted her curse.

He tried to dodge it, but moved to late and was struck square in the chest. His body began to tingle as the floor shot up at him. He felt his clothes grow looser and looser until they began pooling around him. He looked up, horrified to see Pansy towering above him, starting to remove her clothes.

He immediately made a dash for the door, flying down the stairs on all fours before she could catch up. He soared down to the corridor leading to the dungeons and the moment before could make the turn for the slytherin dorms, he smacked headlong into something muscular…and tall.

"Hello there little kitty. What are you doing out here, all alone?" the figure whispered coaxingly as he reached down and picked Malfoy up by the middle. The disoriented Slytherin looked up into the face of his captor and savior and was shocked to find his archenemy.

'Potter! What the hell's he doing out here?!' Malfoy thought as he watched Harry examine him. Then Harry spoke. "Do you have an owner there, boy?" Malfoy shook his head no, stunning the raven haired boy. "Can you understand what I'm saying?" Nod. Then Harry's face broke into a smile. "How would you like to live with me then, boy?" Malfoy was just about to say no and bite him, but he heard Pansy's voice coming closer and decided against it. So instead of the promised bite, he rubbed his head against Potter's chest.

'Can't believe I'm doing this…'

"Then it's decided! Okay, now let's head back before we get caught, boy." Harry whispered excitedly to his new pet as he changed his grip on the cat so he held it more comfortably. Harry stared down at his handsome new cat, taking in the shiny and soft snow white coat and the beautiful grey eyes specked with green. He grinned.

"Now I guess I'll have to come up with a name for you…how about Lee?" Malfoy glared up at him. "I'll take that as a no. Um….Phantom?" Malfoy shook his head no. "Hm…Pierre?" The cat stuck his tongue out. "Well…how about Loki?" Malfoy considered this one carefully, then decided it was acceptable and nodded.

Harry grinned again. "Loki it is. And just in time, too. We're here." he whispered the password, Welsh Green, and proceeded into the Gryffindor common room, where Hermione and Ron had apparently waited up for him.

"Harry, what have you got there?" Hermione asked, gesturing towards the furry white bundle. "This is Loki. I found him in the halls and he said he doesn't have an owner." Harry replied, getting raised eyebrows. "He said it?" Ron asked. "Well…not exactly…I asked and he shook his head no." "Oh." They responded. "Well, me and Loki are going to sleep. Good night guys." They said their goodnights while Harry and 'Loki' headed up the stairs.

The room was cluttered and completely trashed in most areas, but a few places remained spotless. Malfoy mentally sighed in relief when Harry walked over to the nearest clean bed. Harry gently placed Draco on the bed before preceding to change into his pajamas. If Draco could've blushed, he would have as he stared at Harry's well toned chest before looking away in favor of finding a good resting spot on Harry's pillows.

Harry climbed into bed and reached out to stroke Draco's soft white ear.

'Oh, God! That feels good….' and before he could stop himself, he began purring and moved closer to snuggle under Harry's chin, causing the black haired boy to chuckle. "Goodnight Loki."

'….Night, Potter.'


	2. The Love of Angels

Disclaimer: Still don't own it : P

Draco laid still on the comfortable bed with his eyes closed. A soft snore from behind his back causing him to turn over and fall off the bed at the sight.

Harry Potter laid next to him in only a pair of green boxers, the blanket wrapped around his legs and hanging off the bed. Draco looked down and saw the fluffy white paw, sighing as he was reminded of his being less than human.

With a small rumbling issued from his stomach, he reluctantly leaped back onto the red blanketed bed.

"Potter! Wake up and feed me! I'm hungry dammit!" he hissed at the sleeping boy, who only mumbled incoherently and turned away from the famished feline. "Potter! Feed me _now!" _

Seeing as these methods were ineffective, he jumped onto Harry's stomach and began hopping on the snoring figure, causing Harry to wake up soon after.

"What are you doing Loki?" he mumbled while rubbing his sleep crusted eyes and replacing his glasses.

"I'm hungry, you fool. Feed me!" he tried shouting at the boy, but all that was heard was a series of meowing and hissing.

Harry moved to sit on the edge of the bed, pulling the still hissing cat onto his lap and stroking Malfoy's back.

"That's not going to work this time Potter!"

"Meow meow mreaw."

"So you like that, huh boy?" a small chuckle issued from his throat. "Are you hungry? Is that why you're making such a fuss?"

"_Finally _you get it!"

"Meow!"

He chuckled again, a sound that seemed to vibrate throughout Draco's new body. Harry placed Draco on the bed and stood up, walking around to his trunk and digging for a change of clothes before heading towards the door leading to the Gryffindor showers.

"I'll take you to get something to eat after I shower, okay?" he shouted over his shoulder, obviously not waiting for a response as he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

'Great. Now what am I supposed to do?' Draco thought as he hopped onto the floor and began exploring the room's contents. The floor was littered with candy wrappers, clothes, and other various objects. It was nothing like the Slytherin dorms. There everything was neat and organized, not a quill out of place. All beds were made and everyone minded their own space.

The Gryffindor dorms were exactly the opposite. Everyone's possessions were shared and tossed about. No one seemed to care for organization and several various pieces of clothes were hanging out of open trunks.

Draco flinched as he watched Ron snoring loudly on the bed next to Harry's, mumbling "Follow the budders…they'll take you way from the evil spider king…" After hearing this, needless to say, he inched away very slowly, never taking his eyes of the nut job Weasel.

He strode over to the door, glancing up at the gold doorknob. In a single leap, he jumped up and hooked his paws around it and managed to turn it before falling off and running out into the common room.

The red plush armchairs were spread about the red painted room with gold trim, a brick fireplace casting a warm and homely light on the room. The windows were covered in a light frost, looking out upon the snow covered field.

'That's right…students will be leaving for Christmas break soon…and today's the trip to Hogsmeade.' he sighed as he imagined being stuck here instead of enjoying the trip with his friends, Crabbe and Goyle.

His exploration of the common room was interrupted by a very familiar voice calling his name.

"Loki? Loki! Where are you, boy?"

Scurrying towards the fireplace, Draco glared up at the Boy-Who-Lived, who was currently running down the staircase, eyes scanning the room wildly, searching for his new pet kitten.

He sighed in relief as he spotted the white kitten glaring at him from its seat next to the fireplace, tail thumping the ground irritably.

"Guess you want your breakfast now, huh?" he muttered gently as he picked up the cat, smiling amusedly as the cat wildly nodded his head. With that, they headed out the door and made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

DracoHarryDracoHarryDracoHarry

Harry got his seat next to Hermione and Ron at the Gryffindor table and began piling food onto his plate, listening to his best friends' newest argument.

"No Ron! He was probably sent away on some Death eater mission!" "No! He was brought home early!" "Death eater! You know his father serves Voldemort. The prat's probably following them." "He may be a bloody git, but he's too cowardly to say You-Know-Who's name let alone serve him!"

"What are you two fighting about?" Harry asked while feeding Draco small pieces of bacon and placing a bowl of milk in front of the cat.

'Bout bloody time…' Draco thought as he snatched another piece of bacon from Harry's fingers.

"Haven't you heard? Malfoy's gone missing." Hermione stated as she closed the large book that was sitting in her lap. "He didn't return to his dormitory last night and no one's seen him since dinner."

"So? It doesn't seem like there's too much chaos over his disappearance." Harry stated bluntly while giving Draco another bit of bacon. Draco looked up at Harry with a small kitty frown and sad eyes.

'I've liked him for almost five years and he doesn't even give a damn that I've gone missing…' he pressed his ears to his head as he hung his head. Draco had a crush on Harry.

That was the only reason he actually tormented him from the moment they entered Hogwarts. He liked having the chance to get close to Harry and gaze into his emerald eyes. Those eyes sparkled as they flared to life with anger when he or his friends were mocked. When Draco tormented them, those eyes sparked, and Draco was happy knowing that they sparked for him.

'And I had hoped that one day it would be love instead of rage…' Draco laid down on Harry's lap, head limply hanging over the raven haired boy's legs, eyes tearing slightly.

'I wonder if cats _can_ cry…'

Harry looked down on the cat. It seemed to have gotten depressed as they spoke of Malfoy's disappearance.

'Wonder why…'

Harry gently stroke the pure white fur along the cat's back, with none of the usual purring coming from the animal. "Are you okay, boy? What's wrong?" he whispered, leaning closer to Loki's head. The cat looked up at him sadly, eyes shining with small tears.

'Can cats cry?'

The fur turned a shade darker when the two small tears rolled out the silver eyes.

'Apparently…this one can…'

Harry picked Draco up around his around and embraced him in the best hug he possibly could without crushing the cat. He moved to slowly stroke the cat's head, whispering soft hushing noises as Loki meowed pitifully. Hermione and Ron simply sat there watching the spectacle thoughtfully.

"Come on Loki….don't cry. Why are you upset? Calm down for me, okay? It's okay Loki…I love you, boy. You're my precious little kitten. Calm down…"

The tears had stopped flowing, but he still meowed sadly. Harry had said he loved him…'But he wouldn't say that if he knew who I was.' Draco sighed as savored the warmth and love emanating from Harry's embrace and listened to the soft comforting words.

"You don't have to worry anymore. I'll be there to protect you…I love you, Draco." Both Harry's and Draco's eyes widened. 'Draco?' Harry thought worriedly. He had fallen for Draco around the beginning of the second year, but had known that his love for the blond boy would have made everyone think of him as a traitor towards Dumbledore, so he had never told anyone. Especially not Ron and Hermione.

He immediately stood up, still holding the stunned Draco, and hurried off, away from the shocked faces of his two best friends and the several people who had surrounded them at the table. He headed towards the Gryffindor dorms to grab his backpack, then started towards his first class of the day, Transfiguration. Lucky for Harry, today they were supposed to bring their animal to class in order to work on transforming animals into a different creature or object.

Professor McGonagall strode into her classroom soon after Harry entered, silencing the few conversations and saving Harry from the glances he was getting from those who had heard what he said at breakfast. After she instructed the class and paired them of in groups, they got to work. Harry was assigned to be apart of Seamus Finnegan and Hermione's group, the three were supposed to try to transform their animals into humans. Since the animals had no, or in Draco's case, were supposed to have no human form, their owners had to try to create a look for them.

Hermione had the spell mastered fairly quickly, a tall, redheaded boy with green eyes and a slightly squashed looking nose now standing next to her in a red t-shirt and jeans that Hermione had created along with the body. She was obviously pleased with how Crookshanks had turned out.

Seamus's owl was almost human, a short boy with a round face, golden eyes, and brown hair wearing brown robes, but also having a tail and brown wings that sprouted from his shoulder blades.

Harry had a tougher time envisioning how Loki would look as a human. Silver hair and silvery blue eyes was definite, a thin, lithe body. To Harry that sounded almost like Malfoy, and considering the episode earlier, he wasn't sure how his friends would take it. He sighed and decided to go for it anyway.

Loki began growing, the fur pulling back into his flesh as it was replaced by pale, almost white skin, his face thinning out into a more human shape. His silver hair fell onto his shoulders and down his back, continuing until it reached his mid-back. Pure white robes began to form around his body, shining slightly from the sun that sparkled upon him from the window nearby. He stood up, feeling a little shaky from being on all fours for a day and turned towards Harry, his face turning a slight pink and his eyes nervous as he waited for Harry's judgment on his new human body.

Harry stared at his cat. Slowly, he moved forward and placed a hand on Loki's face, noticing the warmth and softness. Draco responded as a cat would by pushing his face into Harry's palm. He removed his hand and took the former cat by the arm to lead him to a mirror that McGonagall had placed for their use. Loki's eyes widened as he stared at his reflection.

He looked angelic. His long silver hair flowed down his back, long bangs framing a slightly round face. His ears were slightly pointed and his eyes still retained the narrow pupils. The white robes fluttered around him in an invisible breeze. His skin was almost pure white, Draco noticed as he placed his hand on the mirror, watching it mimic his movements perfectly. He didn't look much like his normal self and he turned back to stare at Harry.

"Me?" he asked, his voice sounding like a slightly higher version of Harry's. Harry nodded.

By this time everyone in the class was staring at the angel standing next to the mirror.

"Ha…Harry? Am I still…Harry's Loki?" he asked the gawking boy with a slightly confused expression, faking the appearance of a confused cat-turned-human.

'I'll stay with Potter a little longer…I mean, when will I ever get the chance to be near him again? And besides….I kind of like the kindness and the attention….and the belly rubs…'

Harry nodded, the shocked expression slowly transforming into a smile. "Yes. you're still my Loki. You look great, by the way." He chuckled at seeing the blush form on the other boy's face.

"Will I still get…belly rubs and ear scratches?" The innocently asked question caused some people to laugh and others, mainly girls, to aw at the cuteness. Harry chuckled again. "Yes, Loki. You'll still get belly rubs and ear scratches."

After another fifteen minutes spent sitting next to Harry getting his ears rubbed, McGonagall turned Draco back into a cat and they continued on with their day. Nothing much happened after their transfiguration class, not even in potions (aside from Neville's potion blowing up when Trevor the road knocked a vile of dried and crushed gillyweed into the cauldron, causing a sticky slime to cover half the class). They went to dinner alone, still avoiding Hermione and Ron, and then headed back up to the Gryffindor common rooms.

Harry sat next to the fireplace, Charms homework on a close table and Draco in his lap. An hour later, Hermione walked in, followed by a slightly red Ron. They walked over and sat uncomfortably in the armchairs across from him, fidgeting slightly.

"Harry…? Me and Ron have been talking about it and…well…" Harry looked up knowingly. 'They'll never accept that I love Draco. Guess the Golden Trio's gone…'

"We're fine with it."

That caused Harry's eyes to widen, Malfoy looked up with a slightly parted jaw.

'They'd accept me? They accept Potter liking me…loving me?'

'They don't mind that I'm in love with Draco?'

"Really? You don't mind?" he asked the two, who both nodded.

"I really wasn't too happy with it…I mean, he insults us all the time…but I guess people can change, right? Or at least…that's how Hermione convinced me." Ron stared at the burning log in the fireplace as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

Harry gently picked up Draco and placed him on the table. He then closed the distance between the chairs and wrapped them both in a hug, kissing Hermione's cheek and whispering his thanks for convincing Ron in her ear. When he pulled back, they both smiled at him Ron saying that it didn't matter if Harry wan gay and in love with their enemy.

"But Harry…I can't help but wonder…"

"Yeah, Ron?"

Ron smirked. "If you and Draco do start dating, who's the girl?" Hermione started laughing at this, while Harry turned red and Draco's eyes turned into saucers.

Harry smacked Ron's arm playfully, stating "We'll figure that out when it happens, got it? But right now…I'm tired, and I think Loki is too. Goodnight." Harry picked up his charms homework and Draco, then ran out of the room, blushing madly. Hermione and Ron both shouted their goodnights to his retreating form, both grinning.

Harry tossed his homework onto the bed before placing Draco on his pillow. He then changed into his pajamas and closed the curtains that surrounded the bed, laying down next to the curled up fluff ball who was looking at him expectedly.

"Are you tired, Loki?"

"Meow!"

Harry chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes. You know," he started as he scratched Draco's ears, "You reminded me of someone when you were human. Would you mind if I made you human again occasionally?"

Draco meowed his acceptance and continued to purr and rub his head against Harry's hand. "Thank you. I'm sure you like being able to talk too, right?" Malfoy nodded as his eyes began to close. "Goodnight Loki. Another big day tomorrow." Draco's eyes drifted shut, his last sight being Harry leaning closer to him, and placing a gentle kiss on Draco's furry white head.

Draco mentally vowed to kiss him back the second he returned to normal, and he promptly fell asleep curled against Harry's warm chest.


	3. A Little Chat

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Ask my lawyer, he'll agree. Same with my mother.

DracoxHarryxDracoxHarryxDracoxHarryxDracoxHarry

Draco slowly opened his eye, staring up at the offending hands shaking him awake. Harry sat there, his arm lowering, wand in hand. It must have been early, the sun wasn't even visible over the Forbidden Forest yet and a beautiful winter moon hung over the snow layered grounds of Hogwarts. Draco sat up, rubbing his eyes childishly with the sides of his fists.

'Wait…hands?'

Draco stared down at his hands. The long elegant fingers were almost white, like the rest of his skin, and he was dressed in the familiar snow-colored robes. A strand of white hair fell over his shoulder.

'Oh. That explains it. Time to break out my acting skills…'

He stared up at Harry with wide confused eyes, lips parted slightly, and tilted his head to the side.

'Act innocent…innocent…innocent…no snogging him…'

"Ha…Harry?"

Harry looked up, green meeting grey. He smiled apologetically at the confused cat-turned-boy. "I'm sorry, Loki. I just wanted to talk. Is that okay with you?" Draco nodded.

"It's okay…Harry."

Draco really didn't mind getting the chance to talk to Harry without starting an argument or seeing those emerald eyes filled with rage. They actually seemed to show….sadness.

"Thanks, Loki. I know you probably won't know what I'm talking about…but it's still nice to have someone to talk to. Promise you won't tell anyone?" Draco nodded, eager to hear what Harry wanted to talk about.

Harry sighed. He then reached over and closed the red velvet curtains that surrounded the four poster bed. He quickly murmured something under his breath, then turned back to Draco

"Well…it's kind of hard to explain…but…it's my crush on Draco Malfoy. You know…what Hermione, Ron, and I were talking about this morning? The blonde Slytherin boy who's been missing for a few days." Draco trained his ears to focus only on Harry and what he had to say. What about Harry's crush on him? He nodded.

"I'm wondering if I should try to ask him if he'd like to go out with me when he comes back. He's always taunting me, Ron, and Hermione, along with every person who isn't in Slytherin. Would he even be interested in me? I don't even know if he is gay. What if he just mocks me and turns me away? I don't think I could take that. And I'm in love with him." he gave a pathetic sniffle and stared at the albino-like boy with welling eyes.

"What if he doesn't love me? Or says yes, then dumps me, saying it was only a joke? I'm afraid of what he'll say. I don't even know where he is! He could be serving Lord Volemort for all I know! I can't stand it! I love him and I need to know if he loves me, too!"

Draco watched as the brunet's sniffling turned to full on wailing. He had never seen the Golden Boy so sad. He was always enjoying his time with his friends or getting in trouble…when he wasn't saving the magical world, that is.

To see him crying over an issue as normal as love…it made Harry, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Golden Boy…seem like…_a normal teenage boy._

Harry continued sobbing uncontrollably, and Draco hoped that Harry had remembered to put a silencing spell on the closed curtain surrounding the bed. The sobbing hadn't stopped yet and Draco began chewing on his lower lip in thought.

'_What should I do? _

**Why don't you go over and comfort him? **

_Why? _

**Because he's obviously very upset, **_**dumbass. **_

_Well, how should I comfort him? I'm supposed to be his cat, right? I can't just go over there and say "It's okay Harry, I love you and you don't have to worry!" Then snog him!_

**Sounds like a plan to me…wait! Haha! You said it! You said it! You love him! You **_**lo-oo-ve **_**him! Hahaha!**

_Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now what do I do?_

**Crawl over to him and hug him, stupid. **

_You're really pushy, you know that? _

_**Yeah. I know. **_

…_..and you don't care._

_**Nope!'**_

Draco sighed, then took his inner voice's idea and crawled over to Harry on all fours. He slowly raised his right hand and place it on Harry's shoulder.

At the touch, Harry threw himself forward and wrapped his arms around the catboy's neck, and in doing so, knocked them both down, landing with a muffled thump on the soft mattress.

Draco hesitantly moved his arms to hold the green-eyed boy's neck, inhaling the soft scent of cinnamon, vanilla, and rain. They continued to lay there, while outside, a thick layer of snow began coating the grounds, signaling the approach of Christmas.

Soon enough, Harry calmed down, his heartbroken sobs reduced to mere sniffles, which quieted as Harry fell asleep on the blonde's chest. Draco smiled down as he stroked the soft, yet messy, black hair atop Harry's head.

'Let sleeping dogs lie…'

He closed his grey eyes, and joined Harry in the world of dreamtime bliss.

DracoxHarryxDracoxHarryxDracoxHarryxDracoxHarry

Yes, yes…I know it's been awhile and I know it's short…but I have an excuse peoples! My laptop broke. Yes, my precious little baby broke! But now it's fixed (except for the "O" key which is missing…but it still works.) And now I must introduce you to/brag about…my precious lil' ladies! Yes, there's Phantom (black with white chest), Riley (black), and Lily (tabby)! They are my kitties and they're adorable! Yayyy!!! Okay, I'll shut up now. : D Next chapter will be out sooner and it'll be longer.

Review? Please?


	4. A Secret Revealed?

Okay. I lied. I know I said that the next chapter would be out sooner...but, it broke again. Now I have a new computer and all the time in the world (cause I have no life : D) Anyways...I PROMISE ON MY LIFE that I WILL update more often! But this chapter is much longer, so...enjoy the slashiness of chapter 4!

CHAPTER 4

The sun shone brightly outside, causing the thick carpet of snow from the night to glisten like diamonds, while inside, an ebony-haired teenager begain to stir. Harry slowly opened his emerald eyes, blinking as the light from outside shone through a miniscule crack in the velvet curtains of the four-poster bed. He slowly sat up, causing the white-robe covered arms to slide down to hug Harry's hips.

Harry stared down lovingly at the angelic form that had curled up into his side during the night and was still peacefully sleeping. The sunlight shone onto the albino-esque boy's face, glittering off of the pale skin as it had on the snow outside. Harry quietly observed the figure, reconising the face from somewhere...

"Malfoy? Loki looks like Malfoy...like Draco...could it be...?"

Then Loki began to stir, his pale grey eyes staring up into emerald as if in a daze. Then, he smiled slightly and purred as he cuddled into the boy's side, turning slightly to stare up to see Harry's reaction with bright, loving eyes.

'No...he can't be Draco. Draco's eyes are never that kind..."

"Good morning, Harry!" Loki laughed, like bells, as he smiled at the boy with messy bedhead, before springing up to hug him, still laughing.

'I wish I could do this as me. I can't remember the last time I was this...happy...' Draco thought as he watched Harry laugh at his supposed "cat's" antics.

"Good morning, Loki. Did you sleep well?"

Draco nodded. In fact, he hadn't slept that well in all his years. Maybe that's why he was always in a bad mood?

From outside the curtains, two familiar voices could be heard, quietly laughing.

"Hey Harry, you know, that might be considered as cheating on him!" Ron called playfully as he moved the blood red curtains to the side, revealing Harry lying underneath Loki, who was cuddling into his chest and purring happily.

Hermione made a weird "squee" noise at the sight, and began doing a little dance where she sat.

"Aw! That's so _cute_!" she squealed as she lunged from her "dance" to hug the awkward boys.

'Granger's a yaoi fangirl...who knew?'

Harry blinked slightly as a blush began to crawl over his face.

"Um...Hermione? You know that Loki's really a cat...right?"

"Yes. And Draco's really a Slytherin. Boundaries--be them House or speices--can be overcome!" she cheered, putting a fist in the air.

"Um...I don't think he's into beastiality, Hermione..." Ron laughed at the usually business-like girl, who was currently acting like a fangirl.

Draco untangeled himself from Harry, sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest, tilting his head as he watched the schoolgirl and Harry arguing about "morals and boundaries".

Then, his stomach growled. Loudly. He blushed.

"Oops, I forgot about feeding you, sorry Loki." Harry mumbled an apology as he got up and began to collect random items of clothing and Ron pushed Hermione out of the room so Harry could change. Then, Ron came back and closed the curtains on Draco just as Harry removed his shirt.

"Sorry, Loki! No peeking!" Ron laughed, then let out a startled yelp as Harry threw what sounded like a book at Ron's head, earning on "OW!!" in response.

Harry, fully dressed (to Draco's mild disappointment) pulled the vekvet curtains back and, after turning Draco back into his feline form, headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

HarryxDracoxHarryxDracoxHarryxDracoxHarryxDraco (better, NinjaoftheDarkness? ;3)

A whispered rumor was quicky spreading through the Great Hall, evident by the hushed voices echoing off of the stone walls. To be exact_, two _rumors were snaking their ways through the crowd of wizards and witches gathering for a late lunch, as Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Ron were soon to learn.

As they took their seats and gathered their food, Dumbledore appeared at the front of the Hall, his silvery beard framing frowning aged and wrinkled lips. As he stood behind the podium, the whispers ceased and confusion was drawn from some, while most were waiting anxiously to see if one of the rumors was true.

"Students of Hogwarts," Dumbledore began in his aged, but commanding voice.

"What's this about?" Ron whispered to Harry, who simply shook his head and waited eagerly for the news. If Dumbledore was bothering to announce it at breakfast, instead of waiting till dinner like usual, it was bound to be interesting news. Unfortunately, this news might lead Harry to something that he shouldn't have known...

"It appears that an interesting bit of information about the mysterious disappearance of one of our fellow students, Draco Malfoy, has recently been contributed."

Harry and Draco leaned forward, one hoping, one fearing, the news...

"It appears to be a riddle of some kind, donated anonymously, and all of our efforts of tracing its origins have gone unsuccessfully..."

The old wizard pulled a small, crumbled scrap of paper from one of the many secret pokets of his robes.

"To find the Dragon of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, find the Knight of the Lion, where the Dragon is hiding as the Angel of the Snow."

Harry's forehead furrowed in confusion. Dragons...? Knights...? Angels...

He heard a small sqeak from Hermione, who quickly covered her mouth, while in her head, the puzzle began putting itself together...

HarryxDracoxHarryxDracoxHarryxDracoxHarryxDraco

"Dragons, and Knights, and Angels? This sounds like a Medieval_ board game_, not a clue to Malfoy!" Ron huffed as he paced the Gyrifindor Common Room eagerly, Harry curled up in a chair with Loki on his lap and Hermione nervously scanning through books.

Suddenly, she slammed the book closed.

"Harry, Ron. Don't worry, I'll figure it out...in fact, I'm going to the library right now to find anything I can about the things from the riddle. You two should go get some sleep." she smiled kindly at her friends, hoping her plan would work, especially considering it was well past eleven. Thank goodness the libraries were still open...

"Fine." Ron mumbled, groaning as his bones cracked from sitting in the chair since they had returned from dinner, Harry following in his lead and picking up Draco. However, as the boys began ascending the staircase...

"Harry? Can I take Loki with me? I could use the company..." _'I sound like a loony. Asking for a cat for company...but I need to...' _

Harry stared down at the pearly kitten in his arms, who gave a slight "meow" in consent. 'I guess I'll have to get closer to his friends sooner or later...plus, Granger wasn't as loud as Weasle..Weasley.' he mentally corrected himself as he jumped down from Harry's arms and uncomfortably settled into Hermione's.

They called their goodnights, Draco "meowing" his, and Draco headed off in the bushy haired girl's arms. But as they turned into the corridor leading to the library, Hermione suddenly stopped and, checking nervously for anyone else wandering the dark corridor, placed the snowy-furred cat on the ground and slowly backed away.

In a flash, she had pulled out her wand and fired a small, blue beam at the cat, who hissed at the contact.

A second later, standing before Hermione, was Draco Malfoy.


	5. Friends and Truths?

Yay! I'm glad people like this story, so thanks to all who read and a special thanks to all who reviewed. And an even bigger thanks to LunaParvulus for her interesting idea. I love it!

P.S. To LunaParvulus: I love your stories, especially Major Issues and Life from the Start! To all who haven't read them, check it out!

Chapter 5

Draco stared at the witch in shock, a look she returned, though not exactly for the same reason...

"Draco! You...you're um..." she stuttered and blushed.

"You're_ what_? Gay? Pretending to be a cat? Incredibly handsome?"

"No...you're..._naked_..."

Draco blushed, trying to cover himself hurriedly with his hands. Hermione was luckily wearing a jacket, which she offered to him while covering her eyes and trying to keep her mind out of the gutter.

_'Remember, Hermione...he's gay. He's gay, he's gay...and Harry likes him...' _which ultimately led her mind to some R-rated images of Draco and Harry doing something very, very adult...

"Ah! The mental images!" she screamed, while her nose suddenly started to bleed.

Draco, however, had tied her jacket around his waist, backwards, to keep her from seeing anything else, such as his birthmark...

"Oh, and Draco...since when have you had a birthmark shaped like a bunny?"

He whacked his forehead with his palm before covering his blushing face. Ah, yes. His birthmark by his...inner thigh...his mother had called him "Bunny" for years because of that damned thing...

"A-Anyways..." Hermione cleared her throat, still blushing like a tomato. "Why are you pretending to be Harry's _cat_? If you're trying to hurt him..." her grip tightened on her wand.

"No! I'm not trying to hurt Harry!" he defended, the bushy-haired girl's eyebrow raising at Draco's use of Harry's first name instead of the usual "Potter". "Actually, I'm like this because of _Pansy_...the perverted horny slut." he sighed and ran his hand through his hair, before explaining what had happened that night when he first become a cat, and ultimately, Harry's pet.

After he finished explaining, Hermione, a thoughtful, yet slightly angry look on her face, nodded in understanding. "Well, let's go tell Harry, Ron, and the teachers."

Draco's eyes widened and his pulse quickened, his heart pounding, feeling as though it was trying to break through his rib cage. _'No! Not now!'_

"You can't tell him! You _can't tell anyone_!" his voice raised slightly with panic, a fact that Hermione didn't fail to notice.

"And why can't we tell him? Shouldn't he know that he's been having his enemy as a pet?" she eyed him curiously, wondering what he would say to this.

"No! He...he said he loved me_...me..."_ Draco's head hung and his shoulders slumped. If Harry learned that he had been there when he said it..."he'd...he'd be _upset_...and embarrassed. He confessed those things while never knowing I was there. Imagine what he'd do..." and Draco had a fairly good image of what the Golden Boy would do.

Harry would avoid Draco at all costs. He would worry that he would have his feelings used against him. He would fall apart...

Hermione examined the pale boy standing in front of her. Head hung, shoulders slumped, one hand fisted on his chest while the other hung limply by his side, his eyes full of emotion. Concern, conflict, regret, hurt...love?

"You love Harry." it wasn't a question. She knew...

"Of course I love him. If I didn't, do you think I would have acted the way I had as Loki? Being there as his cat, as his friend..." Draco sighed. "It's your choice on who to tell."

Hermione couldn't help but be surprised at this new Draco. She remembered the taunting, pampered brat who used to torment Harry, Ron, and herself constantly. This Draco...he loved Harry. He was standing there, talking to her as though she was an actual person who cared, instead of just a filthy mudblood. He had listened to Harry, and cheered him up.

Her thoughts went back to that morning. Back to the image of a smiling Harry laughing as Loki...no, as Draco pounced and cuddled into his chest, smiling and laughing as well...

"Fine. We won't tell him...yet. But eventually, he will have to find out, and it's better that he finds out sooner than later." She nodded firmly and folded her arms.

Draco's eyes lit up. Suddenly, he had his arms wrapped around Hermione, who was all too aware of Draco's current state of dress. "Erm...Draco...?" "Thanks, Gra--Hermione." He chuckled slightly as he pulled back from his sudden hug. "I guess being someone's pet has made me a little more...I don't know. Kind? Caring? Cuddly?' he laughed lightly.

"I guess it's time to go back to being Loki. But...do you think I can be human-Loki? The floors out here don't get cleaned until Wednesday..."

Hermione smiled lightly as she pointed her wand at the boy again, watching in slight amazement as he turned back into a cat, then the angelic catboy. Or at least...close to it.

Draco noticed a slight extra weight from his back, and when he looked over his shoulders to see the source...

"Since when have I had wings?" It was true...when Hermione had cast the spell, she imagined Harry's human-Loki, but she always thought it had looked like an angel, so...the pure white wings had just kind of...inlcuded themselves.

"It's not my fault that Harry thinks you're an angel!" she huffed, spinning on her heel and heading off in the direction of the library. Draco rolled his eyes, but followed nonetheless.

HarryxDracoxHarryxDracoxHarryxDracoxHarryxDracoxHarryxDraco

The next morning in the Great Hall, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were seated at the Gyrifindor table. Draco, in cat form, was happily stealing eggs off of Harry's plate while the Trio discussed the riddle from the previous day.

"Well, it's obviously Draco who's the dragon, since it even says the Dragon of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. The Knight of the Lion...hm..." Harry thoughtfully chewed on his lower lip as he attempted to discipher the riddle.

"Knight...Lion...Lion, Gryffindor?...Knight of Gryffindor..."

"Harry!" Ron shouted excitedly. "The Knight of Gryffindor is _Harry_!"

"Wha...?" Harry and Hermione both seemed confused. Draco was too busy taking the opportunity to steal a large piece of sausage from Harry to notice anything.

"It makes sense! I mean, _come on, _mate! You've saved Hogwarts, people, possibly the world, or well, at least the wizarding world...and you _are_ in Gryffindor. You even have Godric Gryffindor's sword, don't you?"

"That's true. So...if I'm the..._Knight_...of Gryffindor, and Draco's the Dragon of Slytherin...who's the Angel of Snow?"

Ron and Harry turned their heads to watch the snow white kitten as he happily nibbled the stolen sausage. Upon noticing that he had been caught with his stolen loot, Draco decided to take the road of feigning innocence to keep from getting in trouble. "Meow?" big pearly grey eyes blinked back innocently at the examining gazes of the boys while, behind them, Hermione nervously chewed her lip.

"Well...he does look like a bloody angel...when he's human. And he is white...like snow..." Ron muttered, Loki's head tilting to the side, confused. Then, the little lightbulb went off in Draco's mind.

_'Oh shit! They can't have figured it out already, could they?' _

"Mreow?"

HarryxDracoxHarryxDracoxHarryxDracoxHarryxDracoxHarryxDraco

Harry and Ron ran up to the Gryffindor boy's dormitory, Hermione following steadily behind, a nervous sweat starting to form on her forehead. _'Please don't let them ruin it for Draco and Harry...'_

After entering the dormitories and checking that no one was there, they transformed Loki back into his human form, minus the wings he had from Hermione previously.

"See? He looks like a bloody angel!" Ron shouted, exasperated. Loki tilted his head to the side a little, the light from the sun catching on his hair and shining brilliantly like a halo, as if confirming the bluntly stated idea.

Harry's heart was pounding. _'There's no way that Loki could be...'_ Harry put his head in his hands, eyes watering slightly_. 'If he is...I told him everything...he'd use it against me...' _

Harry could see it now. Draco, snide smirk on his soft, pink lips, his goons and Pansy following behind him, laughing. _"Hello, Potter. Mind if I get by? Or are you going to try and snog my face off when I pass, you homo." _Then the laughing would get louder, and soon enough, the whole school would know that he loved Draco...and worse, Harry would know that it wasn't returned...

Harry peeked up through a small crack between his fingers. The angel that sat on his four-poster bed, a concerned look on his perfect face and concern and honesty gleaming in his eyes.

_'Honest looks can't be trusted.' _he reminded himself, remembering when an impostor had pretended to be Mad-Eye Moody, who had helped him with the Tri Wizard's Tournament, only to lead him to Voldemort at the end. _'That time...Cedric died...' _Moody had _appeared_ to be trustworthy, though very disheveled.

Harry sighed as he made up his mind on what to do. He slowly moved to the foot of his four-poster, quietly removing a long, silvery cloak.

"I'm going to steal one of Snape's truth serums." he firmly told his friends, Hermione's eyes widening and Draco's breath hitching in his throat. "Then we'll know the truth..." Harry turned his head to silently and lovingly stare at Loki, Draco's mind going completely blank to the problem at hand.

"And, if Loki is Draco...we can find something more..."


	6. Time Spent

Hello! Hehe...sorry for the cliffy. :3

Thanks to all who reviewed!

Chapter 6

Harry had headed off to steal the truth serum from Snape, Hermione had gone with to, as she had secretly told Draco, try to stop Harry, while Ron had stayed behind to keep an eye on the so-called prisoner.

Therefore, it was a very awkward silence that reigned in the dormitory.

Draco was attempting to come up with a plan to keep from telling Harry the truth if Hermione failed to stop him. Meanwhile, Ron was coming up with a plan of his own...

_'There's no way this will ever work...but...might as well give it a try.'_

"Hey ferret!" _'There's no way this'll work...'_

Loki looked up. "Huh?"

Ron smiled. "Gotcha...Draco."

HarryxDracoxHarryxDracoxHarryxDracoxHarryxDraco

"Harry! What if you get caught? Snape will have you expelled!" Hermione hurriedly whispered, ducked beneath the invisibility cloak with Harry.

"Hermione...the only way I'll get caught _is if you keep talking_! It's like you're trying to save him or something!"

Harry suddenly stopped, spinning around to face the nervous girl. "You're not trying to save him, right?" he stared into her eyes, trying to find any hint of lying. "Of course _not_! I'm trying to keep_ you_ from being kicked out of Hogwarts!" they had begun walking again.

"Whatever. We're here anyways." Harry announced quietly as they stopped in front of a large pantry. Opening the wooden door, they stepped inside and, pulling off the cloak, began searching through the bottles.

_'Please let it not be here...please don't be here...'_

HarryxDracoxHarryxDracoxHarryxDracoxHarryxDraco

Ron smirked. "So...I gotcha, then, didn't I?"

Draco's jaw dropped. He had been outsmarted by Weasley...and with such a cheap trick!

"Oh...shit!" his head fell into his hands, silver locks falling over his shoulder. Ron smiled, proud it had actually worked.

"So, Draco...why do you stay with Harry? You could get away anytime you like. And...why do you act so...happy around him?"

Draco looked up at Ron through his fingers, pearly eyes examining Ron. He sighed. "First Hermione, now Ron...all within a day of each other!" he mumbled, laying down on his stomach on the bed, his arms supporting his head. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Answer my questions, then I'll answer yours."

Ron nodded, worried about what he would ask.

"What will you do now? When Harry comes back?" he nodded towards the door.

Ron didn't know how to respond to that.

_'Should I tell Harry? But he'll just find out with the potion..but he might learn that I know, then he'll be pissed as bloody hell! Ohh...'_

HarryxDracoxHarryxDracoxHarryxDracoxHarryxDraco (Lot of scene switches in this one...)

"Aha!" Harry shouted triumphantly as he snatched a small vial. He recognized the truth serum from a lesson from several days previously, and quickly he threw the invisibilty cloak back to safely cover himself. "I have it! Come on, Hermione!" he called, waiting for the bushy-haired girl to join him under the cloak.

She quickly ducked under, and as soon as she had, a voice, deep and wicked, resonated from the dungeon classroom outside the pantry.

"My star pupil is still missing! If only the creator of that blasted riddle had just come out and say it!" Severus Snape hissed, standing just outside the door to his potions storage. "And now Dumbledore wants a potion that could identify the writer or find Malfoy...I'm not a blasted detective!" he threw open the old wooden door, rushing in, his cloak billowing out behind him on an invisible wind.

Harry and Hermione were caught off gaurd by the sudden appearance of Snape. They quickly pressed themselves against the shelf behind them to avoid touching the potions master, in the process knocking a vial off the shelf, which shattered on impact with the cold stone floor.

Snape spun on his heel at the sound of shattering glass. He glared at the broken vial, as though it was one of his students. "Blasted door...must've knocked it off when it opened...damn!" Snape cursed as he moved to pick up the shattered pieces of the bottle.

While he was busy, Harry and Hermione quickly, but quietly, ran out of the room, still carrying the serum.

Snape realized something. If the door had hit the shelf...why did only one bottle fall? He shook his head.

"Maybe I am a blasted detective..."

HarryxDracoxHarryxDracoxHarryxDracoxHarryxDraco

"Well...he's going to find out anyway..."

Draco nodded. So Weasley was going to tell him?

"But...I'd rather not tell him myself...it'll be bad enough for you." Draco raised an elegant eyebrow._ 'Ah...so you don't want to get in trouble?'_

"How do you think Harry will react?"

"He'll...probably be very upset...betrayed..maybe heartbroken..." Ron shifted nervously. _'Almost exactly the same as my answer...'_

"Okay. That's all. Now...what did you want to ask me?"

Ron breathed deeply. "First off, why do you stay with Harry?" he tried to give his strictest look, failing miserably.

"Because I'm his friend as Loki. He takes care of me, and I help him in return." Ron seemed shocked. Malfoy had answered as though he was simply stating the obvious. Not at all like the Malfoy from before...

"Why do you...act so...happy, around him?" he was truly curious about how Malfoy would respond to this question.

Draco looked thoughtful. "Because...I simply _feel_ happy around him...around Harry..." His pointed ears perked.

"They're back..."


	7. Angels

Hello! Sorry to leave off at an important part. :3

This chapter is dedicated to LunaParvulus for updating Life from the Start! Thanks! As promised...(gives tons of chocolate pocky) and a chapter! : D

Warning! It's not the happiest chapter in the world...

Chapter Seven

"They're back..." Draco whispered, him and Ron turning their heads as the dormitory door opened, Harry and Hermione rushing in.

Hermione glanced apologetically to Draco, who simply gave a sad little smile.

_'I suppose it's...time.' _Draco thought miserably, watching as Harry struggled to remove the cap from the minuscule glass vial. _'Time for the last act as Loki...and the first as Draco.'_

"Harry...?" Loki's bright grey orbs watched carefully as Harry removed the cap from the bottle. The ebony-haired wizard turned to see the snowy angel sitting on his four-poster bed, who peered back in curiosity, head tilted slightly to the side. "What's that for?"

Emerald eyes observed the albino-esque boy, watching for any sign of anything other than curiosity, but, finding none, answered. "It's a truth serum. It'll make you tell the truth about anything we ask you." _'Though you might already know, but, if so...why ask?'_

Harry took a deep breath, slowly making his way over to Loki, his heart pounding in his chest. Hermione and Ron, by the foot of the bed where Draco sat, held each other's hands tightly, fearing for both their new friend and their old. Harry swallowed then, vial in hand, gently pushed Loki down onto the bed, straddling his hips as he edged the potion closer to the angel's rosy lips.

"Ha..Harry?" Loki seemed genuinely frightened, though whether that fear was from Harry's demenor, being found out, or from their position, Harry couldn't tell. "Shhh..." then, the emerald-colored liquid entered the shocked boy's mouth, just as a small tear danced down the pale cheek.

Harry's breath caught in his throat, and he looked down. _'Composure...keep calm...' _

When Harry's head lifted, Draco's eyes widened slightly from the blank, emotionless mask that seemed to place itself on Harry's face. Dull green eyes stared silently at Draco, whose breath hitched in his throat and heart bashed against his ribs.

"Are you Draco?" Harry grew cold...awaiting the answer he had dreaded...

Another tear followed the first as Draco tried to prevent the inevitable from happening, but his mouth still opened, and the word still slipped out...

"Yes..."

_Yes..._

_Yes..._

_Yes..._

The word echoed in his mind, burning Harry as though it were fire...

Draco watched on in hurt silence as emotions flashed through the eyes, as emerald as the potion that had caused his fall, as he named the emotions he could see.

_Agony...Love...Confusion...and finally...Anger._

Harry's eyes narrowed to slits, his breath grew heavy, his body shook with hatred.

He punched Draco.

The revealed Slytherin simply accepted the burning pain flashing through his face, more tears joining the first two as he felt the fist embed itself into his flesh.

Harry quickly jumped off of the agonized boy, his anger at the other intensifying, he proceeded to destroy the dormitory, throwing whatever he could get his hands on, breaking nightstands, and screaming his pain.

Hermione and Ron quickly ducked. They could only watch as Harry continued his rampage, occassionally hitting Draco with random objects from his frenzy. Harry turned towards Draco, and Ron and Hermione feared what he would do to the injured teen, still laying where he had been originally, silently accepting the abuse as tears slithered down his slightly bloodied face.

Harry's eyes burned with rage and hatred as he advanced towards Draco. He grabbed the boy's white robes, stained crimson in some spots, indicating where he had been battered during the frenzy, and hoisted him up by the fabric of his clothes.

_"You good-for-nothing son of a bitch! How the fuck could you have gone on without me knowing?! Do you enjoy seeing me in pain you goddamn ass?!"_

Draco's head hung limply as Harry shook him like a dog with a toy, yelling obscenities at the object of his malice. Then, Harry finally asked...

_"Why, Draco? WHY?!"_

Draco's pale head rolled up slightly to meet Harry's gaze, watching as the ebony-haired teenager's breath heaved, and how he still shook with pent up frustration.

"Because I love you, Harry." Draco answered easily, not even trying to ward off the potions effects.

_Because I love you..._

Harry snarled and threw the light-haired boy onto the floor, where he simply laid amongst the piles of broken objects, not even caring as a piece of glass embedded itself into his face.

"I can't even stand you see you! Love...ha!" Harry pointed his wand at the broken angel, watching as he transformed into a cat again then, giving him one final kick, headed out before the tears that had formed threatened to fall.

_Because I love you..._

As soon as the door slammed shut, Hermione and Ron rushed over to help Draco, Hermione pulling out her wand and turning him back into the beaten and bloodied form of her image of Loki.

White feathers dotted the floor, littered with the broken items and, laying in the center of the mess...Draco.

His breath came in shallow gasps, and the paleness of his face, body, and robes contrasted sharply against the crimson splashes which covered them, as white wings sprawled out to his sides.

"Draco!" Hermione screamed, hurrying down to lift his head from the pool of glass shards underneath it. As she went to wipe away some of the blood on his face, he weakly moved to grasp her hand.

"Leave it...I deserve it..." he gave a weak smile and Ron and Hermione stared down at him sadly.

Draco slowly sat up, an agonizing process in his state, and rolled over onto his knees, pushing himself up onto shaky knees, swaying slightly as he attempted to make his way to the door, not even flinching at the shards of glass that embedded themselves in his bare feet.

Hermione and Ron simply followed after him, knowing nothing they said would reach his ears.

Draco stumbled down the stair leading to the Common Room, completely ignoring both the bloody footprints he left in his wake and the stares he received from the Gryffindor students as he passed by.

He continued shakily, Ron and Hermione following behind, hurrying to catch him the few times he had almost fallen during his determined task. Whenever he would fall, they would catch him, and he would get right back up and continue, more determined than before.

They continued in this manner until they reached the Astronomy Tower, the highest accessible peek of Hogwarts.

_'I know he'll be here...' _Draco sighed, and pushed open the old wooden door.

Three sets of eyes widened.

Harry was perched on the ledge of the window, legs dangling out to the night. He glanced over his shoulder and, with a small, sad smile, pushed himself off of the stone ledge, plummetting to the darkness.

"HARRY!" Draco rushed over and without a second thought, jumped out after Harry.

The cold air stung like knives on Draco's wounded flesh as he dived down to catch Harry, who was falling several feet ahead of him. Draco streamlined his body, then, finally within reach, he grabbed Harry, pulling him close.

"Draco...why did you follow me...?" Harry's shocked, teary face stared up slightly at Draco's, feeling guilty at the sight of the crimson splotches on the fair skin. Draco grinned.

"Because I love you."

The ground was quickly approaching, Draco realized.

He hadn't actually thought that part out...

Thinking fast, he looked over his shoulder at the white wings, and hoped for the best...

_'__**Please**__ let these not just be for decoration...' _he prayed.

Harry's eyes sealed themselves shut as he waited for death and the crushing pain to come...

It never did.

Harry cracked open an eye to see what prevented what he thought to be impending doom. White wings carried them on the rushing wind, their bodies now skimming over the black water of the school's lake. Draco's wings flew them higher, now soaring around the same height Harry would have on his broom.

The ebony-haired teen chuckled quietly.

"I guess I was right...you are an angel..."

Draco smiled widely, before his eyes widened in shock.

The boy shouted out in pain as a bright red beam shot through one of his wings, feathers and blood spraying on impact.

"Draco!"

They toppled down, spinning as they fell, still clutching each other as they hit the water.


	8. Encounter

Sorry for such a long wait at a cliff hanger, and that this chapter is so short! I know where I want it to go, I just don't know how to get it there...that, plus I've been babysitting on a daily basis for babies who hit me and yell "I fire you!" when I even come within a mile of a computer... So, thanks for being patient!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione and Ron watched on in terror as Draco and Harry hit the water, plunging down into the dark depths. Harry gasped as the icy liquid enveloped his body, still grasping the other boy tightly to his chest, and water rushed into his lungs, tearing them apart from the inside.

Harry moved his hands to his throat as he struggled for breath, gagging on the pressure in his lungs. A bright light shone above him, guiding him as he hurriedly swam towards the surface, emerging with coughs and gasps, trying to regain his breath.

Seconds later, he realized something was missing...

"Harry! Thank God! Where's Draco?" Hermione cried, rushing to the shore nearest to him.

Harry's emerald eyes widened to an inhuman size as a look of terror quickly spread over his face.

"Dammit! Draco!" he held his breath and dived back into the icy winter water, searching for the flicker of white which would indicate the angel's presence.

...

Meanwhile, as Harry frantically searched from beneath the glassy surface of the water, Hermione and Ron waited on the snowy shore of the lake, frantically scanning the murky depths, waiting for signs of the two boys.

The slight crunching was heard as the snow smashed beneath the soles of approaching feet.

Hermione glanced up as her ears traced the sound...

...

Pansy Parkinson, her usual black cloak billowed in the harsh breeze, the emblem of the Slytherin House proudly displaying itself up her chest. A triumphant smirk greeted the pair as she approached.

"Pansy!" Hermione snarled, causing the Slytherin girl's smirk to widen.

"_Hermione!"_Pansy mocked, laughing at the Gyriffindor girl as she scowled.

"Is this your doing, you evil little skank?" Hermione shouted as she stood and approached Pansy, whose malicious smile increased. "No...do you really think I would do this without an accomplice by my side?" as the dark-haired girl stepped to the side, revealing her "accomplice."

Bright red hair...freckles...

"Ginny!" Ron's eyes widened in shock. Why was his only sister attempting to kill his best friend and his new friend? What would cause her to go to such lengths?

Ginny Weasley's eyes narrowed. "I had to. I'd say I'm sorry, Ron, but...I'm not. He's ignored me too long...and for Draco, no less!" she scowled, a disgusted look crawling over her face. "The same goes for Pansy. Draco and Harry have tossed us aside for each other. Of course...we can't let that happen."

"They've made us suffer...now we'll make them suffer..." Pansy concluded, smile now gone, replaced with a much darker and more serious look. "But...we won't get rid off them...yet. We want to have some more fun first." she cackled and spun on her heel, walking away with Ginny following along silently.

Ron charged towards the girls, wand drawn, only to hit something, solid and invisible, just before he could reach them. Ginny smiled sadly. "Goodbye, brother."

"Don't you dare run away, you cowards! Come back here and fight me!" the distraught redhead screamed as a dark green light enveloped Ginny and Pansy, and they disappeared from sight.

Somewhere behind them, a splashing was heard.

Harry broke the surface of the freezing waters, gasping for breath, with Draco's still form slung over his shoulder. Hermione and Ron rushed back to the shore to help Harry with the other boy.

The Golden Trio hurriedly examined his drenched unconscious form, skin paler then the snow, lips blue, eyes closed...

And chest still.


	9. Precious Moments

Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from the still chest of the boy he loved, cherished, beaten, almost killed himself over, and saved. Or, at least, he thought he had...

"Draco...?" Harry whimpered lightly, sounding like an abandoned puppy.

"Draco...Draco! Wake up...you have to wake up!" tears began to flood down his reddened cheeks, landing softly onto Draco's pale, angelic face, making it appear as though _he_ was crying as well.

"Harry..."

"Draco...you can't leave me...is..is it because I beat you earlier? I'm sorry..I was mad, I couldn't help it! Or..or is it because you really don't want to be with me? Is that why you're leaving me, Draco?" Harry's tone took on a desperate and slightly psychotic edge.

"Harry, calm down!"

"I won't let you leave, Draco! You said you loved me! If you did you wouldn't leave! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!!" Harry screamed, starting to frantically pound the winged boy's chest.

_"Harry!" Stop!" "What are you doing?!"_

"I WON'T LET YOU ABANDON ME, DRACO!!" Harry shrieked, before crushing his lips against Draco's.

Harry locked his mouth with Draco's, and couldn't help but notice their softness...and the coldness. He pulled back slightly and lifted the boy's pale body to hold him close, hugging his love and lifeline to his chest, rocking back and forth slightly.

_Cough!_

Harry looked down at the snowy form in his arms, where the sound had originated.

_Cough! Cough! _

Draco coughed more, water flooding from his mouth with each spasm. Pearl-like eyes opened, slightly reddened from the cold.

"H...Harry...?" the slightly smaller boy blinked in confusion, staring up at the tear-stained and amazed face of the one he loved.

Draco tilted his head to the side slightly, raising a delicate hand to wipe away some of the crystal tears from the emerald orbs.

"Why are you crying, Harry?" he murmured, voice as quiet and gentle as an autumn breeze.

Harry leaned down and gently seized Draco's pale lips with his own frostbitten ones, yet again.

The winged boy seemed shocked at first, immobilized by the act. Soon enough, he kissed back, closing his eyes and smiling through the kiss.

Hermione and Ron stared on, betrayal forgotten for the moment. They smiled at the scene, watching on before Ron decided to break the mood.

"Are you two going to snog all day, or are we going to get Draco to the hospital wing?"

Breaking from the kiss, Harry laughed while Draco almost burned through Ron with his glare.

Draco made an attempt to get up, but found the ground rising towards him before he could even fully stand. Harry caught him just before he smashed his face into the snow then, with a startled "Meep!" from Draco, lifted the winged boy wedding style, bloody wings slanted towards the side to make it easier to manuever.

"We'll go. Then you two have to explain everything."

DracoxHarryxDracoxHarryxDracoxHarry

In the hospital wing, after being patched, poked, prodded, drugged, and anything else the old witch, Madame Pomphrey, saw fit had been done to Draco, he was laying on his side, bandaged wings behind him, cuddled into a white blanket.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione made themselves comfortable on the bed next to Draco's, sitting together on the fluffy mattress and discussing Ginny and Pansy.

Draco, mind muddled in a drug induced fog, had attempted to pay attention to the conversation, but, after awhile, it just seemed so...boring.

Sure, they were the enemies who had plotted together in order to kill both of the boys, and sure they were going to go through hell, but..it was boring. So Draco's thoughts wandered off the trail they were supposed to be one to wonder something else...

"Why'm I always the one endin' up hurt, now...?"he murmured, mostly to himself.

"What was that, love?" Harry moving over to sit on the pale boy's bed, affectionately and gently fingering the boy's long, white hair.

Draco pointed an accusing finger at Harry.

"You're supposed to be the one endin' up hurt! You 'et hurt all the time!"

Harry leaned back, eyes wide, while Hermione and Ron stared on in amusement.

"I've been turn'd inta a cat, nearly raped, run inta, stepped on (he glared in Ron's direction with this one, since Ron had stepped on "Loki's" tail...more then once), beaten, fallen outta winda, shot through, and nearly drowned. Why do these thin's 'appen to me now? They're supposed to happen to you!" Draco ranted, words slurring slightly as an effect of the medicine.

There was a short silence.

...

"He's right, you know..." Ron agreed, eyeing the bruised and battered Draco.

Draco noticed Ron's examining eyes, and pulled on Harry's shirt sleeve to get his attention.

"Yes, Draco?"

"'Arry, your frien's eyein'_ me_. Make 'im _stoopp_!" Draco whined.

Harry and Hermione burst out laughing while Ron turned red from neck to hairline.

Harry smiled, gently ruffling the other's hair, who hid under the blankets afterwards.

"Don' mess up my 'air!" hr shouted from under the thick, white covers.

Harry smiled while the other two laughed.

_'This might be the last quiet moment we get...' _Harry thought as he watched Ron and Draco get into an argument, Hermione watching on from the sidelines.

_'I can only hope that when this is over...we'll be able to have more...'_


End file.
